


(Bez)silność

by tehanu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depression, Eddie is depressed, Ice Cream, Other, Translation, Venom is a good symbiote friend, Vigilantism, but they fight together
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Eddie ma czasem nawrót depresji. Ale okazuje się, że dużo trudniej jest się nie otrząsnąć z przygnębienia, kiedy człowiekowi dosłownie siedzi w głowie ktoś inny – ktoś, komu osobiście zależy na tym, żeby człowiek żył i dobrze się czuł.Razem są Venomem. A to nie jest taka zła rzecz.





	(Bez)silność

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/gifts).
  * A translation of [(Nothing) Makes A Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419539) by [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland). 



_Eddie._

W suficie są rysy. Płytkie pęknięcia brązowawych błyskawic biegnące po brudnej, matowo białej farbie.

_Eddie, głodni jesteśmy!_

Z rogu zwisa na jednej nitce zaplątana sama w siebie pajęczyna. Przeciąg sprawia, że ona i jej cień kręcą się w kółko, majacząc niewyraźnie gdzieś między ścianą a łóżkiem.

_Musisz wstać. Bo jak nie, to z twojej wątroby byłaby całkiem smaczna przekąska._

Eddie zbiera w sobie dość energii, żeby wzruszyć ramionami; pościel go drapie. To doznanie wydaje mu się obce. Eddie ma wrażenie, że nie jest tu na swoim miejscu – ani w tym łóżku, ani w tym życiu. Nawet w tym ciele.

_Eddie, nasze miejsce jest w twoim ciele._

Czasami zapomina, że Venom tak dobrze go zna. Teraz jest już do tego tak bardzo przyzwyczajony, że potrafi go to wtedy zaskoczyć. A już na pewno zaskakują go te próby pocieszania go.

_Głodni!_

Eddie się krzywi, jakby go coś zabolało. Nawet w jego umyśle Venom odzywa się głośno i domaga się uwagi. Żałuje, że nie może tego głosu ściszyć.

_Swoje ciało możesz sobie ignorować, ale nas nie!_

Czuje w reakcji na to stwierdzenie takie drgnięcie rozbawienia, bo to prawda, a zabrzmiało to niemal romantycznie. Płomyczek pozytywnego nastawienia prędko gaśnie, ale zanim to nastąpiło, Venom zdążył go zauważyć i postanawia go wykorzystać.

_Całkiem dosłownie siedzimy w tym razem. Musimy jeść._

— Idź zjedz jakiegoś dupka, dupku. — Głos Eddiego brzmi tak, jakby go ktoś rozwlókł na dziesięciu metrach drutu kolczastego. Jego ochrypłość Eddiego zaskakuje; serce zaczyna mu od niej bić tak mocno, że dociera do niego, że Venom musi się hamować. Powinien syczeć na niego ze złością, obrzucając go wyzwiskami i wytykając mu jego beznadziejność. Fakt, że tego nie robi, sprawia tylko, że Eddie czuje się jeszcze bardziej do niczego. Czuje się niczym; wiele razy słyszał, że jest niczym, i o wiele za często w to wierzy jak na swój własny gust – na gust Venoma też.

_Mogę sam nas przemieścić. Mogę nas nakarmić. Ale nie dam rady sam być nami._

— No, brachu, mówię ci to z przykrością, ale jesteśmy straszne ofiary.

Eddie czuje, jak Venom się porusza, a potem nagle Eddie uderza ciałem o podłogę obok łóżka. Ledwo starcza mu sił, żeby się skrzywić. Leży tam, gdzie wylądował, a ręce i nogi ma ciężkie jak z ołowiu.

— O, nie. Tak mnie nie zmusisz, żebym się ruszył. Jak chcesz, żebyśmy coś zjedli, to idź i sam poszukaj nami jakiegoś napadu rabunkowego.

_Nie._

— Czyli co, strajkujesz? O to chodzi? Już i tak stołujesz się tu za darmo, czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz! — Eddie próbuje się rozzłościć, ale tak naprawdę daje radę poczuć tylko przytępione oburzenie.

_Chcę, żebyśmy coś zjedli. Lody czekoladowe i czyjąś wątrobę._

Eddie wie, że z nim kiepsko, bo to zestawienie nie budzi nawet jego obrzydzenia, a tylko… coś tak jakby głód. Zauważa, że burczy mu w brzuchu. Ma ochotę się obrazić; Venom ma rację i obaj o tym wiedzą. Przez chwilę mają impas, a potem Venom podtrzymuje jego drżące ręce, kiedy on się na nich opiera, żeby się podnieść.

Potykając się, idzie przed siebie. Płynna czerń Venoma podtrzymuje go tam, gdzie to jest konieczne. Pozwalając, żeby jego symbiont utrzymywał jego ciężar, Eddie staje przy kuchennym blacie, schyla się i pije wodę prosto z kranu. Jest zimna i cudownie jest ją poczuć na zbyt ciepłych, spękanych wargach. Przypuszcza chwiejny atak na lodówkę, a kiedy nie trafia, Venom naprowadza go z powrotem na właściwy kurs.

— Dzięki — mamrocze niechętnie. Fizycznie czuje falę zarozumiałego zadowolenia, która po tym następuje, ale i tak wyciąga te lody. Zjada ich trochę brudnym widelcem, bo akurat ten leży pod ręką, a on nie ma czystych sztućców. Nie ma tu nikogo, kto by go mógł za to skrytykować – tylko on sam i kosmita-pasożyt, a z tej strony Eddie niespecjalnie ma się czego obawiać. Żaden z nich nie traktuje norm społecznych poważnie.

_A teraz wyjdziemy na dwór, znajdziemy jakiegoś smacznego złego człowieka i zaraz poczujemy się lepiej._

Eddiemu udaje się uśmiechnąć. Dla Venoma to jest takie proste. Może takie właśnie jest. Zostawia na blacie prawie pusty pojemnik po lodach. Teraz, kiedy coś zjadł, czuje się na nogach pewniej. Z wysiłkiem schodzi na dół i wychodzi na dwór. Nagle przypomina sobie o kluczach, a Venom posyła mu taki przebłysk, w którym wyrosła im dodatkowa ręka, którą zgarnęli klucze i portfel, zanim Eddie zamknął za nimi drzwi mieszkania. Wdzięczności Eddiego nie da się wyrazić słowami, ale i nie trzeba tego robić.

Wieje zimny, choć niezbyt silny wiatr; żaden z nich nie pomyślał o kurtce, a podwyższona temperatura ciała Eddiego sprawia, że jest mu zimniej, niż powinno być. Garbi się. Z jakiegoś powodu kłuje go nawet to uczucie, że nie ma niczego na twarzy. Doznanie istnienia drapie bardziej niż pościel na nieogolonej skórze. A i tak nie czuł się tak dobrze od wielu dni.

— Chodzenie tak po mieście, aż ktoś nas spróbuje obrabować, może podchodzić pod prowokację. — Eddie wspomina o tym, bo przypomina mu się coś z tego, czego się nauczył, kiedy chodził z Anne, a także dlatego, że ten tekst odwraca jego uwagę od tego, jak dobrze Venom go zna i jak łatwo mu to przychodzi. Z dokładnie tego samego powodu Venom odpowiada na jego słowa, nie na emocje.

_Nie musi atakować nas; może zrobić krzywdę komukolwiek, to wtedy pozwoliłbyś mi go zjeść. Fakt, że robimy z siebie przynętę, zmniejsza tylko liczbę ludzi, którzy ucierpią._

— Dobra, dobra. — Eddie przewraca oczami i wzdycha; jego oddech obraca się w mgiełkę. Stara się wymyślić jakąś sarkastyczną odpowiedź, kiedy słyszy strzał. Na ten dźwięk przeszywa go przyprawiająca o zawrót głowy mieszanka strachu i adrenaliny.

Rzuca się biegiem w tamtą stronę, słyszy krzyki i część z nich rozpoznaje jako krzyki dzieci. Biegnie od tego trochę szybciej, mijając w pędzie lepiące się od brudu domy. Hamuje gwałtownie pomiędzy jakąś rodziną i bandytą w masce. Broń dalej jest wycelowana w dziecko, które Eddie ma teraz za plecami, chociaż napastnik cofnął się o krok.

— Oddacie mi całą swoją forsę albo zastrzelę smarkacza! — Głos mężczyzny jest twardy jak kamień i Eddie raz kiwa głową.

— Człowieku, nie rób tego. — Eddie wystawia dłonie w geście, który ma go uspokoić, dając mu jeszcze tę jedną szansę.

— Właśnie, że zrobię! — Bandyta odbezpiecza broń. — Kto mnie powstrzyma, co?

Eddie czuje, jak uśpiona do tej pory energia zaczyna mu tętnić w żyłach. Czasem dalej myśli, że to wszystko jest jakaś pomyłka, jakiś majak w gorączce. Przywykł do pakowania się w niebezpieczne sytuacje; znacznie mniej oswojony jest z taką myślą, że to on jest niebezpieczeństwem. Pomału coraz bardziej lubi to uczucie.

Pomału coraz bardziej lubi dni takie jak ten, kiedy on zaobserwowałby może zajście i je udokumentował, a Venom przeszedłby może obok albo nawet sam to dziecko zabił.

Uśmiechają się i zaczynają się poruszać. Ich ciało płynie, rosnąc i osłaniając dziecko.

—  _My._

 


End file.
